caleb_hessfandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Hess Wikia
'OFFICIAL 'Caleb Hess Wiki PAGES [Home] [Fundraiser] [Caleb's Address] [Height And Everything] [MERCH/CLOTHING] [More History On The Blog] [#CalebHessMeme] 'Who This Wikia Is About' This Wikia is about a broadcaster and soon to be YouTuber called Caleb Hess. His fans wear whiskers and a cat nose to represent him, this is what you call a fandom (his fandom). He also owns the clothing line known as Nightshade-Emo Clothing. His blog (Tumblr) is called Nightshade-Emo. 'Caleb Hess' Caleb was born March 20, 2001. He wears mainly dark clothing and his music interests mainly consists of rock and screamo. He enjoys collecting bracelets and other accessories such as snap backs (a type of hat), suspenders, chains, tails, ears and more. His bracelet collection is worth over $100 and it is estimated that by the year 2019 his collection should be worth more than $200 to $300. Caleb's official social media accounts exist on Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, FriendLife, YouNow, Skype and SceneKids. (Facebook: facebook.com/visit.caleb Tumblr: nightshade-emo.tumblr.com Twitter: twitter.com/nightshadecaleb FriendLife: friendlife.com/calebnightshadehess YouNow: younow.com/emo-caleb-nightshade-hess SceneKids: scenekids.com/caleb.nightshade.hess ) He also loves galaxies. GALAXY EVERYTHING! Dream Job (plan) Caleb makes it clear on social media quite a bit that his dream job is to be a YouTuber. His plan to become a YouTuber some day is/was that he would first start out making money on broadcasting (which he did and still does do: friendlife.com/calebnightshadehess & younow.com/emo-caleb-nightshade-hess ) sites where he would also gain some fans and start his fandom which is he draws cat whiskers and a cat nose on his face with eyeliner for every broadcast and his fans would also put the same thing on their faces to represent Caleb and to show that they were fans. Another part of the fandom was that every fan was called part of the 'Nightshade Army', it pretty much was the name for the fan base/fandom. Fans could also buy shirts with writing/images on them saying things like 'Nightshade Army' and some would have Caleb's logo on them which is a cat face with x eyes and an x mouth and has a total of 7 piercings on the cat face (4 stretched out earrings called gages, 1 septum piercing which is located in the middle of the nose between both nostrils, and 2 bridge piercings which are located between a person's eyebrows). Caleb planned that after he gained a good number of fans on broadcasting sites that he would start his official YouTube channel and would be starting it out already with some fans to watch his videos. His hopes were that eventually he would gain a lot of subscribers on his channel and then become an official paid YouTuber. Nightshade-Emo Clothing (Caleb's clothing line) He started his clothing line called Nightshade-Emo Clothing in the year 2014. He would sell shirts with puns on them (like a shirt with vampire teeth and under the teeth it would say 'suck it') and made other alternative style type shirts. The logo went through 4 stages from 2014 to 2016. The first logo is now lost somewhere deep in the internet and has not yet been found so it won't be shown here on the Wikia. Once it's found it will be brought to this Wikia right away. It was a simple faceless head with an alternative hairstyle. The next logo which replaced that logo was a boxy shaped skull with crossbones and has a bit of a 'glow' all around it. The third logo was a circle with a face that was just x eyes and an x mouth. The current logo (4th) is/was similar to the 3rd logo, it was pretty much just the same logo but updated to then look like a pierced up cat. Address/Shipping Information Want to send fan mail, a letter, or just a generous gift? Caleb always sends something back (usually a letter). Here is Caleb's address/shipping information: 231 Minniehaha Cir. Haines City, Fl 33844 *****END OF PAGE***** Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse